Haruka's bad luck
by CasDawriter-Animedragon7
Summary: Haruka Nanase realized too late that bad things happen because of him. First the accident, then everywhere he goes. (This is going to be a crossover with other sports anime but the first chapter is just entirely Free, so i put it down as that, and because i don't know what shows it will be crossed-over with yet. Still a work in progress).


**_Okay so I don't even remember the last time i started a new story but I am sorry, even more so because of this story. I wrote this on a whim because my friend got me to read some really depressing Haikyuu fanfiction, so i decided to start a story that I will try to make equally depressing. Enjoy._**

 ** _I don't own Free or any other fandom that will come in the later chapters._**

 ** _*Warning, it is a bit descriptive for an injury so a fair warning if you don't like that stuff, but I promise it is not bad._**

Rin and Haru stood on their starting positions, the water in front of them showing their reflection and the beaming sun over them. Haru looked towards his childhood friend, who had a sharp-toothed grin on his face. The red haired swimmer glazed at the dolphin with such an intensity that it made him smile in return. A thought was shared between them, a mutual feeling bonding the two of them together. _We finally swim together again._

Nanase could hear his teammates in back of him, cheering with a vigor like no other, even if it was just four of them. Samezuka's academy were loud and forceful, but full of spirit.

"The men's national freestyle 100 meters will now begin." The warning bell rung, and the two's grip tightened on each of their podiums, their goggles tight on their faces. Haru heard the light snap of the Rin's goggles on the back of his head. The Tsudere faced forward, all his senses narrowed on to the water.

The bell sounded and the line of swimmers launched off their platforms, gracefully entering the water beneath. Haru's arms started to move, his legs kicking in rhythm. He sped through the water faster than almost every swimmer. Other than Rin at least. The red-head was right on his tail. Haru turned his head to see his rival. He saw Rin's arms move in unison with his own, though there was something forced about his breathing. Haru picked up the pace however, flipping to meet the wall to turn. The shark came a second after. Haru heard the splash as his friend turned, the push of momentum, then a strangled breath. The dolphin's head whipped back to see the Red haired boy inhale water, violently trying to stay afloat. Haru stopped abruptly, turning a 360 and made his way to Rin. He moved into the next lane and with effort, grabbed his friend around the chest, lifting his head out of the water. Matsuoka screamed painfully, which grabbed the attention of everyone in the stadium who hadn't already noticed the spectacle. All the other swimmers stopped in their lanes, the cheers dying out. Rin rasped, his lungs trying desperately to take in oxygen. Haru noticed this as he swam to the end of the pool, which medics were already at. They pulled Nanase up to the floor, who in turn pulled Rin out of the pool. The tsudere placed the shark on the cement.

Two medics kneeled beside the swimmer, checking vitals with precision. Through this, the rest of team Iwatobi and a group of people from Samezuka had made their way through the stadium and to the lanes, all surrounding the group of four. Gou held onto Makoto desperately, wanting to run to her brother but know she'd get in the way. Haru stood helplessly behind the medics, who were still working frantically on the shark. Whilst they did this, the blue haired boy heard various whispered words that made his stomach go to his throat. _Collapsed lung…fractured rib….internal bleeding?_

Haru's breath caught as his heart started to raise. _How?_ Kept passing through his mind as one of the medics pulled a needle and syringe out of a bag. They stuck it into Rin's chest, attempting to release the air from his lung. Rin, through all this, had been writhing in pain, throat clenched as air refused to come. A gurgle could be heard. _The water that he had swallowed from the fracture._

The conversation of the hurried medics could be heard barely by Nanase. "When is the emergency vehicle supposed to be here, this kid doesn't have much time." Said the first, the one with the needle asked.

"Fifteen minutes at the least." The second one stated. "But…I don't think he _can…_ his lungs are full of…"

"Just stop. We can't stop treating him until it's too late. You know that. I doesn't matter if they have a chance or not."

Haru's blood ran cold.

Rin coughed, which looked excruciating, water and blood coming out of his mouth. "H-h…haru," a gurgle came out of Matsouka's throat. "Haru…"

The tsudere came to Rin's unoccupied side, dropping to his knees. He grabbed the red haired boy's hand. "Rin…"

"…Haru…" The shark opened his eyes which were spilling tears of agony. He tried to smile, but the pain was too great. "Haru…sorry."

Rin rasped as he suffocated on the blood at water in his still working lung.

Rin's pain came to an end five minutes before the emergency vehicle arrived.

 ** _So i don't know why i started with Free, or even made Haruka the main character, it was kind of a gut feeling and let's stick with it. So this is going to be a sports anime compilation that may or may not include ships, it depends on the characters and show. I'm still figuring it out as I go. So R &R if you want and give me suggestions for ships, ideas and such. Thanks!_**


End file.
